A Frozen Cherry Blossom
by angelraine
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSakuLee] Sakura 50 yrz old recapitulated her past as she cleaned her old room with her grandson, Little Lee. She saw an old vial with a frozen cherry blossom inside given by her first love. After seeing the vial, she started to have flashbac


A Frozen Cherry Blossom

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age:** 50

I cleaned my old room the other day and I found a lot of treasures in it. I saw my old mirror and stared at myself. White hair, spectacles, wrinkles – I had all of it and these were the signs of aging. I was starting to become a real grandmother!

I opened up my old drawer and saw something. It was a vial with a frozen cherry blossom inside. The vial was cold and dusty. I believed that it was some type of magic that kept the cherry blossom frozen all these years. I can't remember how I got it though.

Just as I was removing some more junk inside the drawer, my grandson, Lee III, came inside. He was so cute. He looked like his grandfather in every way – even if he's only four and a half. His eyes were different though. It was an advance bloodline – the Byakugan. He got it from his mother.

Little Lee looked at the things I was taking out and asked me, "What are you doing, Grandma?"

"I'm just cleaning out some stuff." I replied. He just nodded and watched me take out more stuff.

I stumbled into an old album and Little Lee saw it. "Grandma," He looked at me. "Can I look at that?" He pointed into the album I was holding.

I nodded. He jumped with glee and immediately opened the photo album. He stared at the first page. "Grandma, who is he?"

I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Group 7 – Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and me. He was pointing at Sasuke.

"Why are you asking who he is, Little Lee?" I asked him.

"Those eyes looked like the eyes of my Aunt Lilica." He looked at me. I can't answer him because that was a painful memory. But Little Lee expected an answer so I said, "That's my old friend, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. He has the coolest advance bloodline ever – the Sharingan. I wish I had those red eyes." I laughed and he joined me. After a while, we stopped and continued with what we were doing.

He looked at the other pages. I kept emptying the drawer. I saw old notes and papers. I rummaged through them. They were just doodles and scribbles I made when I was young and that led me to remembering it like it happened just yesterday.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age:** 12

"So that's one of the rules of being a ninja." Iruka said, "Is that clear to you?"

I just nodded. Most of my classmates, including me, were drowsy and Naruto was already sleeping. Sasuke, however, was really paying attention to our teacher.

I was doodling at my paper. "Sasuke + Sakura" was written all over the paper. I sighed.

I was inside my daydream until Little Lee tugged my sleeve. "Grandma, is this you or Aunt Lilica?" He pointed the person in the photo who was wearing a glittery red halter gown.

I answered, "That's me." I remembered that gown. That gown was the one I wore for our victory party. We won against Orochimaru and Sasuke was back on our side. And that was when we…

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age: **18

The victory part was a blast. Master Tsunade decided to end it with a slow dance for the couples. Slow music played across the room. Ino was dancing with Choji. Actually, she forced him into asking her. Hinata was dancing with Naruto. Ten-Ten was dancing with Neji. Temari was dancing with Shikamaru.

They had one thing in common – they looked so sweet, dancing. For the first time, I was jealous. I was jealous because the other girls had partners. I knew Lee would ask me to dance if he was there. Unfortunately, he wasn't since he suffered a lot of bone damage during the last battle.

I surveyed the room for Sasuke. I can't find him anywhere but I was sure that he was there at the party. Suddenly, someone whispered into my ear, "Dance with me."

I looked back and I saw him. Uchiha Sasuke was behind me. Sasuke was asking me to dance with him. My heart was racing a million miles per second. I smiled and nodded. He offered his hand and I took it. We walked toward the dance floor and he placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. His black eyes bore holes into my eyes. I felt like melting on the spot.

Oh, I was madly in love with him.

He smiled and mouthed the words: "I love you."

I stared at his eyes. My eyes grew big and I felt like crying. I believed I did cry. He wiped a tear away on my face. I mouthed the words: "I love you too."

It was his turn to smile at me. His smile was so cute. Suddenly, he stopped smiling and looked away. He stopped dancing and started to leave the place.

I stopped him before he could reach the door. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me. Why are you leaving?"

"I'll just hurt you."

I looked into his black eyes and said two words that I was sure he'll never forget. "You won't."

Sasuke looked at me with astonishment. He even repeated, "You won't?"

"You just have to trust me, okay?" I assured him. "I love you a lot."

Sasuke smiled at me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "I really, really love you but what I am going to ask you is difficult. You might hate me if I ask."

I made him look into my eyes and said, "I won't. Trust me."

"I… want… to… makelovewithyoutonight." He instantly blushed and looked at the floor.

I did catch some words but I inquired, "I didn't catch the last words. Please repeat the sentence."

He moved a little closer to me and whispered into my ear, "I said I want to make love with you tonight."

I was shocked because he said it. I was happy because he asked to do it with me. I was scared because it would be my first time. When I realized that, I was suddenly uncertain. "I… I'm not experienced…" I uttered. "I might not be as good with it like with my studies."

He smiled and answered, "I'm not experienced either. I guess it will be both our first times…"

We laughed but there's hostility in the air. People were slowly leaving the party venue. I waved bye to some of my friends.

"Do you still want to do it?" He asked me. I nodded. "Shall we go now?" I nodded. But instead of walking, he carried me and he ran over the roofs of the houses.

He stopped in front of my apartment. I was living alone since I was already 18. I needed my independence. I opened the door with my keys and we stepped inside. "If you want something, please feel free to raid the fridge. I'll just freshen up." I was about to walk into my room when he stopped me.

"Let's do it slowly. You don't have to freshen up." Sasuke asked, "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

I smiled at him. "I'm positive. I'm a big girl already. Please, trust me."

He let me go. He touched my face. He cupped it and inched nearer to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck when we kissed. I felt something sharp on back. I believed it was a konai. He used it to break the lace holding my dress. I removed my arms from his neck and removed his coat. I also undid his tie when he removed the lace holding my halter over my body. My dress fell on the floor. I didn't dare look. I was busy removing the buttons. I wanted things to go faster so I took out my shuriken and removed every button in one stroke.

He stopped kissing me. I felt him stare at my head when he remarked, "Aren't you eager?"

"Just want things to go a little faster." I said after removing his polo.

He whispered, "You look beautiful in you lingerie."

I blushed. Of course I was wearing lingerie – lacy bra and underwear. I went into a formal party. I decided not to remove his pants. It could make me look too eager.

He led the way to my bedroom. Thank God I cleaned before I went to the party. He laid me on the bed. He was over me. I stared into his black eyes as he started to kiss every part of my body. I just let him remove every bit of article left on my body as he kissed those parts.

Suddenly, I heard him groan. "You should have removed my pants."

I whispered, "Sorry." I looked at him. He got up and removed his pants and boxers. At that time, we were both bare.

He went back over me and asked, "Are you sure I could go inside?"

I nodded. "We're here already, right?"

He started to go inside slowly. It hurt at some point; I was starting to sweat. I groaned. He stopped. I said, "Continue." He was hesitating but he went completely in.

(A/N: I shall not include further scenes. It's starting to get rated 18.)

I believed we finished by two. Because of too much action, he slept beside me, panting the whole night. I watched him sleep until I fell asleep too. But when I woke up, he was gone. I wrapped my body using the blanket and walked around my house. His clothes were gone as well. On the table, there was a vial and a letter with the words "For My Cherry Blossom"

I carefully opened the letter. It said:

_Sakura, _

_Thank you for fulfilling m dreams last night. Thank you. I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. I have to look for Itachi now. That is my new assignment from Master Tsunade. She asked me not to leave anything behind but I can't leave without saying what I feel for you. I also might not come back. I might die in this fight I 'm really sorry. I love you so much._

_See that vial?_

I paused from reading the letter. I held the vial but I suddenly let go. It was so cold. When I realized that I would shatter, I quickly picked it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold anymore. I looked at the transparent vial. There was something inside. I looked really hard and I identified what was inside. It was a frozen cherry blossom.

I continued reading:

_See that vial? The chakra makes the cherry blossom freeze. I won't be surprised if you know how it works. This is a symbol of my love for you. As long as the cherry blossom stays frozen, my love for you stays as well. But you need to sustain it with chakra once in a while. _

_I can't promise that I'll come back but if I did, I promise that I shall marry you. I promise you that!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sasuke_

I was crying. I kept the letter close to my heart. I looked for a piece of thread. I placed a small metal ring over the cork of the bottle. I turned his vial into a necklace. That was the way I kept it close to my heart.

"Grandma," Little Lee shook my shoulder. "You're daydreaming again."

I woke up from my dream and looked at my grandson. "What is it dear?"

"Grandma, where do babies come from?" He asked me so innocently.

I smiled at him, "Well, the stork usually brings them."

His eyes grew wide. "Really? Mommy said that I used to live inside her stomach and she took me out when I was big."

I sighed and smiled at him again. "That's the other way, Little Lee. That's the scientific way."

"Really?" He was amazed. Then, he asked me, "What was Daddy and Auntie Lilica like when they were babies?"

"Well…" I rummaged through some more stuff. "I had some pictures. I just can't remember where."

"So that's where you've been hiding." A younger woman's voice came from the door. I looked back and it was my eldest daughter Lilica. Her black eyes twinkled as her head gear glittered. She was one of the best medical ninjas in history, after me, of course.

"Auntie Lilica!" Little Lee jumped up and ran to hug Lilica.

"How was your mission, dear?" I asked her. She was working with a three man team. Her other team mates were Uzumaki Keiichi and Hyuuga Haru.

"It was okay. Haru still cold and distant but I know he likes me." She laughed. She reminded me of myself too much.

Little Lee asked me, "How was Auntie Lilica born?"

Lilica replied, "You don't have to ask my mother, Little Lee! I could tell you myself."

Then, two men barged into the room. "UCHIHA LILICA!" The two men were covered with leaves and mud.

Lilica looked at the men, "Kei, Haru," She was nervous, "H-h-how a-a-a-re y-y-you?"

Keiichi said, "Why did you leave us there in the swamp? If you weren't a girl, I wouldn't sacrifice myself into the sinking sand. Thank God Haru's dad came to save me and Haru."

"That was embarrassing for me, Lilica." Haru remarked. He looked coldly at Lilica. Then, he bowed, "Good afternoon, Master Sakura."

I smiled, "Good afternoon, Haru."

Kei bowed as well, "Pardon us, Master Sakura, but we must take Lilica to the Hokage to explain."

"I said I was sorry. No need to let the sixth know about it." Lilica panicked.

I told my daughter, "Naruto's not gonna eat you, dearie. Go with them."

"Aw, mom, not you too!" Lilica grabbed onto my arm. But I held her hands and gave it to Haru.

"You bring her to Naruto, okay?" I said. Lilica was crying.

Kei and Haru carried Lilica away and I just waved good-bye. Little Lee stared at me for the longest time during that day.

"Is something troubling you, Little Lee?" I asked him.

"Why did Uncle Kei call Aunt Lilica "Uchiha Lilica"?" He even reasoned out, "If Aunt Lilica is Daddy's sister, shouldn't she be called, "Lee Lilica"?"

I laughed. "I see that you're as sharp as your grandfather! I don't know if this story will interest you but will you listen?" He nodded. So I began narrating my tale. "It all began 32 years ago…"

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age:** 18

A month later after my first love, Sasuke, left, I found out something alarming. I was pregnant with his child. Our love bloomed and I was going to be a mother soon.

A few days after I found out, Master Tsunade called for me. I came into her office. Shizune was there as well.

"Master Tsunade," I bowed. "What is the matter?"

"I got this rumor going around town. Someone said that you are pregnant." Master Tsunade frankly said.

Shizune whispered, "Master, take it easy."

Master Tsunade continued. "So, who is the father of this child?"

I was starting to panic. I took my time answering and I could see that she's getting angry. "It's true. I am pregnant. I found it out a few days ago. Uchi-"

"Don't tell me." She stopped me. "Uchiha Sasuke is the father." I nodded. "Interesting…" There was silence for a moment. Then, she asked, "Does he know?" I shook my head. "It's even more interesting…"

Shizune said, "You and that child of yours could be the next target of Uchiha Itachi."

"I gave that boy an instruction not to leave anything behind, especially something as precious as a life." Master Tsunade banged her fists on the table. "Now, we're obliged to keep you from battle. We need medical ninjas in this battle with Itachi and that boy just removed second best apprentice from the battlefield."

Shizune replied, "Master, I would suggest that Sakura doesn't tell anyone about your child's father. Once the word spreads and it reaches Itachi, you're the possible target. Since Sasuke doesn't know, he won't be able to protect you."

Master Tsunade suddenly shouted, "NARUTO, GET OUT FROM THE CEILING!"

Naruto came falling from the ceiling. "Sa-sa-sa-sakura, you're pre-pre-pregnant?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Shizune suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we let people know that Naruto is the father of Sakura's child?"

Naruto disagreed. "No. No. No. I have a girlfriend now so it can't be done. Ask Lee. He's still single and besides, he'll do anything for Sakura."

I just stayed silent. I wanted to marry Sasuke, not Lee. I wanted him to know about my child so I said, "I want Sasuke to come back!"

"We can't do that. He's on a deadly mission." Shizune argued.

"I want my child to get his name. It's just right." I reasoned, "I want him to know that he has a family here so he'll come back."

"That is a stupid idea, Sakura." Master Tsunade said, "If he knew, he'll immediately marry you and pass that child the Uchiha name. Itachi won't like that and kill both of you. It's for our own good."

"We could keep it a secret. I'll marry Lee after I marry him. I just want him to meet his child." I was crying. "Please, Master, I beg you."

I was crying so I didn't understand what Naruto said but I believed it goes like this, "IcouldlookforSasukeandaskhimtocomebackandmarrySakurasecretly."

"What?" Master Tsunade asked. "I didn't understand. You were talking too fast."

"I could look for Sasuke and ask him to come back and marry Sakura secretly." Naruto repeated. "What do you think?"

"A secret wedding…" Shizune thought for a moment. "I think it's a great idea. Once Itachi is killed, we could tell the people who the baby really belongs to."

Master Tsunade smiled, "Okay. A secret marriage will happen after you give birth to that child. I shall call for Sasuke in nine months. Naruto will look for him."

Naruto smiled. "My pleasure! It's nice to become a bridge between two lovers…"

Master Tsunade declared, "We also have to fill in Lee about this because he will play a very important role in this ruse." We all looked at her. "From the time being, he will be the father of that child. He will stay that way until Sasuke kills Itachi."

I sighed. "I'm relieved by that. I know Lee would understand."

At first, Lee didn't understand. When he was called and Master Tsunade told him, he froze on his seat. He uttered, "Sakura's pregnant with Sasuke's child. It means they did…" He stood up and made a fool out of himself. "I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS LIE! SAKURA'S NOT PREGNANT! THIS IS ONE BIG JOKE." He ran around the room and Naruto calmed him down. "She's not finished yet, Lee." Lee calmed down and looked at Master Tsunade.

"We want you to stand as the father of her child." Master Tsunade continued, "You always have to be with Sakura and pretend that you and she are like husband and wife until Sasuke comes back and claim his family from you."

"Does he know?" Lee inquired. Master Tsunade shook her head. "I'll do it – for Sakura."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Lee."

"What happened next, Grandma?" Little Lee asked.

"Well…" I said. "Your grandfather and I played house in the middle of those nine months. He was really helpful. He always accompanied me everywhere I go and people always said, 'What a nice couple!' He even took me out on my nineteenth birthday. I was five months pregnant at that time…"

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age:** 19

"Happy Nineteenth Birthday, Sakura!" Lee exclaimed as we ate dinner on a fancy restaurant. "I hope you like it." He gave me a present. "It's for the kid."

I opened it and it was a cute set of bottles. "Thank you, Lee. I don't know how to repay you after all you've done."

"Sakura," I looked at him. He looked so serious. "If Sasuke doesn't come back, what will you do?"

"I have faith in him." I answered, "He'll come back."

"But just in case he doesn't, what then?" He asked me.

I looked at him and said, "If he doesn't, I'll just raise our child alone."

Lee suddenly asked, "You won't mind if I ask you to marry me if he doesn't come back?" I didn't answer at first. I just looked away. I saw him take a small box from his pocket. He placed the box in front of me. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

I stared at the box. "I… I can't…."

"I'm not asking you to marry me now. I'll wait till you say yes. I don't care if it takes forever to wait. I'll wait." He said with conviction. "I really love you, Sakura."

"Lee," I looked at him. "I…don't know what to say… I can't express my gratitude but…" I took my time saying that line, "I really love Sasuke and I know he'll come back and marry me, like he promised." I was wearing the frozen cherry blossom that night.

Lee asked me, "Is my love for you hopeless?"

"I don't know, Lee."

"I'll still wait. Will that be okay?"

I nodded. I don't want him to feel worse. I knew he felt bad already. "Let's go. I need to rest."

Lee took me back to my apartment. He opened the door for me and said, "He's here." He walked away and left.

I opened the door a little wider and a dark figure was inside the room. I asked, "Sasuke?" The figure looked at me. He had red eyes – the Sharingan. "Who's there?" I took out m konai from my bag. After all, a ninja will always be a ninja – whether she was pregnant or not.

The figure went closer and it was Sasuke. His Sharingan was slowly turning into the black eyes I knew so well.

"Sakura," he uttered. "I'm back…"

I walked hastily and hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd come back."

"I can't stay, though."

"Why?" I looked at him. I was on the verge of crying. "You just came and then, you're going?"

"Sakura, Master Tsunade sent me a letter about your condition. We always exchanged letters during missions and I got her last letter which was dated five months ago just last week. I would have been here sooner but…" Sasuke stopped talking because I kissed him.

"Don't talk anymore." I told him after breaking the kiss.

"I can only stay for a few more months. Itachi isn't hot on my trail so I think it's safe. You and Lee continue on your ruse and I'll stay here with you for five months. I want to see the baby's face, after all." Sasuke assured me. "I'll stay."

I was so happy. I can't just let him go. That night, we slept beside each other. There was something different about him. I looked at his arms. 'He must have been doing a lot of work.' I thought. 'There are too many scars on his arms.' I continued to sleep, hoping that he'll be there when I opened my eyes.

When I woke up, I was relieved. He was still there. I was so happy. I decided not to wake him up and cook breakfast for the both of us.

He got up when I was done cooking. He walked into the kitchen and I greeted him, "Good morning, Darling."

"I… Darling?" He asked me, "When did you start calling me 'Darling'?"

"No reason." I answered, "I just want to call you like that." I placed the eggs on a plate. I toasted some bread and I served it to him.

"I haven't had a proper meal in months." Sasuke remarked, "You're a great cook. This smells great!"

"Glad you like it." I sat down and ate my breakfast.

He asked me, "What are we gonna name the baby?"

"I haven't thought of that." I admitted, "Any suggestions?"

He answered, "If the baby's a girl, I want her to be called Lilica."

"And if the baby's a boy?"

"We'd call him Sasuke JR." When he said it, I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't seen this side of you." I answered, "Your nice side. I like this side better."

"Really?" He asked me. "I guess hate made me cold and lonely."

"I'm here now, so don't worry about being alone." I assured him, "I'll always be in your heart forever."

He held my hand tightly. I kept smiling ever since…

I sighed dreamily. Little Lee laughed. "Grandma, you're swooning like Aunt Lilica."

"She's my daughter, remember?" I asked my grandchild.

He changed the subject. "It sounded like you and Mr. Sasuke had that happy ending. But, what happened? I can see that there's more."

"That is true, Little Lee. There is more." I told the boy, "Do you still want to hear it? It's not like the last story. It's sad."

He nodded. "I mean, if it's okay for you to narrate it."

I smiled. "Okay… Four months later…"

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age:** 19

"Sasuke," I was panting and short of breath. "I don't think I could make it."

It was 9PM. We were in the delivery room. Master Tsunade supervised the delivery since she wanted no one to find out that Sasuke's in Konoha. Shizune was one of the medical ninjas performing the delivery.

Lee and Naruto were outside. They became the guards, just in case anyone attacked. They were prepared but they didn't prepare to hear my screams.

"Oh, man!" He covered his ears after I shrieked. "I wish I brought ear plugs."

"Sasuke's brave enough to be near her." Lee answered, "Every husband has to do this, you know."

"Hinata won't scream that loud." Naruto remarked.

"Hyuuga Hinata's your girlfriend, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. She had been gone for almost nine months since…" Naruto suddenly gasped, "Don't you think she's…"

"Guess rumor's true then. Hinata's gone because she was pregnant." Lee nodded. "I think by this time, she's in labor as well."

Naruto said, "Tell them I'm gone because I had to see Hinata." Naruto said, "Kage Bunshin Technique." There were five other copies of Naruto. "Four of you will help me look for Hinata. One of you, stay here with Lee." All of them nodded. In an instant, all of them left, except for one copy of Naruto.

Inside the room, I tried to stop screaming but the pain of labor was true. It was too painful. After about two and a half hours of pain, I got the child out of me.

Master Tsunade cleaned the baby. "She's a girl, Sakura, Sasuke."

I kept my position and asked for my child. I held her. She was so cute. She had black eyes and blue hair. She had my nose and my lips.

Sasuke looked at our child too. "Uchiha Lilica…"

"That's her name?" Shizune asked, "Are you guys married already?"

Sasuke shook her head. "I know she can't have my name until Sakura and I are married."

"I know you wanted that child to have your name so I called for a judge to perform a civil marriage." Master Tsunade said. A tall man came in. He was wearing a suit and was carrying a briefcase.

"Master Tsunade," I remarked, "You're too kind. Thank you."

A ceremony occurred inside the room. Lee went inside and left Naruto outside. He and Shizune became the witnesses.

The man said, "Just sign the papers and we are done."

I signed the papers first. Sasuke followed. The witnesses signed last and it was done. Sasuke and I were husband and wife. We were all celebrating until…

"My, my, why wasn't I invited?" A sinister voice said. "Why didn't you invite your brother, Sasuke?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"I had my sources." Itachi said, "You proved your word, Master Tsunade. At first, I didn't believe it was true but, yes; a new Uchiha is born."

"I had to think of the perfect bat for you to come." Master Tsunade said, "I'm sorry, Sakura." She called, "Lee, take Sakura and Lilica away. Shizune, call the others."

"Yes." Lee said. Shizune left. He carried me.

I was struggling. "Let me go. I want to fight with him. Let me go."

Itachi exclaimed, "That Uchiha has to die!" He lunged for the baby but Sasuke stopped him.

Sasuke said, "GO! SAKURA!"

"I… I can't!" I was crying.

"I'll come back for you and Lilica." He pushed Itachi away and looked at me. "I promise." He looked at Lee, "Take care of them for me, Lee."

Lee nodded and we left. I was reaching for him as Lee ran. I held Lilica tightly. Lee took me to his house instead of mine.

"You'll be safe here, Sakura. I'll call Ino to stay with you. I got to help them." I just nodded and he left. A few moments later, Ino and Ten-Ten got here.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked. "I brought some clothes for you."

"Thank you, Ino." I smiled.

"You got to tell me what happened." Ino demanded. "You can't keep this from me. I was wondering why Lee would say that Itachi was looking for you." Ino's eyes grew wide when she saw the blue-haired girl.

"Who is this little baby?" She looked at the baby. "She has your nose, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes…" She paused for a moment. "Don't tell me…."

I narrated to her the story like nothing was happening outside. I just kept hoping that Sasuke will be back soon.

Little Lee took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Don't cry, Grandma." He wiped my face. "I knew what happened next. It was in Daddy's history homework once. It's called Death of Two Brothers. Grandpa helped him make that report. I heard him reading it loudly a few weeks ago."

"I know. I was shocked when I found out the next day…"

Lee came back to his house in the morning, blood-stained. I was awake since I was feeding the baby. I asked, "What happened? Where's Sasuke?" I stopped feeding Lilica for a moment and placed her beside Ino. She was sleeping on the bed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Lee said.

I asked him, "What does that mean, Lee?"

"He's gone, Sakura. He killed Itachi but he collapsed. Shizune tried reviving him but it was too late. He broke too many bones and Itachi hit him too much."

"It's not true." Tears came down from my eyes. "He said he'll come back for me. He promised me…"

"He asked me to give you this before he…" He gave me a box. I opened it. It was a ring, with diamonds arranged to look like a cherry blossom. I looked at it. Something was inscribed on the ring.

"For my Cherry Blossom…" I shouted loudly, "NO! He can't do this to me. He just can't…" I fell on the floor. I believed I passed out. When I woke up, it's already twelve.

Ino saw me open my eyes. She was carrying Lilica. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"I know…" I sat up. "When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Will you come with me?" I asked Ino.

She answered, "Of course."

Before dusk, Lilica and I went back to my apartment. I bought a cradle a few weeks ago. I placed my child inside and then, I removed the vial from the chain and decided to keep it. I placed most of my chakra in the bottle at that time to keep it frozen for a long time. I kissed it and placed it inside a box. After that, I wept silently in my bed.

The next day, I dressed myself in black. I bought a cute black dress for Lilica that same day. Due to old habits, Lee came by to pick me up. Ino came a few seconds after Lee. We decided to go together.

Miraculously, it wasn't raining. We went into the funeral. Every ninja of Konoha was there. All of them were staring at me and Lilica. I heard some of them whispering, "She's carrying the last remaining Uchiha.", "What a pity! I feel sorry for them."

I ignored all of them. I saw Sasuke's remains inside a casket. I can't help but cry when I looked at his face. He was smiling for Heaven's sakes.

"He died protecting the ones he loved." Master Tsunade said. "He agreed to the conditions I gave him. The child will serve as bait for Itachi so he'll be able to see you and the child. He agreed to my conditions so he came back."

Shizune stood beside me. "He's smiling because he saw Lilica before he died. I'm sure that's the reason."

Shikamaru and Temari approached me. "Please accept our deepest condolences, Uchiha Sakura." Temari said.

I smiled. She called me Uchiha Sakura. "Thank you."

Most of my closest friends gave me their condolences. Naruto was there with Hinata and what a surprise! Hinata was carrying a small child in her arms.

"When did this happen, Naruto?" I asked.

"Just last night…" Hinata answered. "His name is Hyuuga Keiichi. I'm still not married."

"I'm happy for you, Naruto, Hinata." I smiled at them.

"What's her name?" Hinata asked.

"Lilica. Uchiha Lilica."

"She got his name already. You got married last night?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. I showed him the cherry blossom ring. That was the one I wore instead of the ones we used.

"It's so beautiful." Hinata remarked.

"Thank you."

A few hours later, we started the burial. These ceremonies don't last for days, just hours like the time when the Third died. Master Tsunade started her speech.

"Last night, a great ninja died in order to save his only family. He is indeed great for he was able to kill his own brother, Uchiha Itachi to save not only Konoha but his wife, Uchiha Sakura and only daughter, Uchiha Lilica who was born just last night." There were murmurs from the crowd. Master Tsunade continued, "We shall remember the day he saved Konoha from Itachi."

The ceremony ended before noon. Naruto invited all of us to eat ramen – his treat – because his son was born. "To Uzumaki Keiichi!"

Hinata answered, "Wrong. Hyuuga Keiichi. We're going to call him that after the formalities."

All of us laughed. I believed that battle resulted to a happy ending even if there were casualties. Lilica also laughed. I was surprised. She had Sasuke's laugh – a single sound of "ha".

"So that's what happened." Little Lee replied, "I know what happens next!"

"What do you think happened next?" I asked him.

Little Lee smiled, "You married Grandpa!"

"That's right. I married your grandfather when Lilica was six…."

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age: **25

I was cleaning the dishes when Lee came in. Lilica jumped and greeted the visitor, "Uncle Lee is here, Mommy!"

"Tell him I'll be right there, honey." I shouted from the kitchen.

Lee became Lilica's father, in one way or the other. When we go out, she'd ask me if her Uncle Lee was coming. Since she never met her father, she found a father in Lee. Lee was happy playing and baby-sitting Lilica when I had an assignment.

I also grew fond of Lee but I stopped my feelings because Lilica might not understand.

Hinata would bring Kei with her so that Lilica and Kei could have a play date. Sometimes, Ten-Ten would bring Hyuuga Haru, her and Neji's child. He was born a few months after Kei and Lilica.

I dried my hands and went into the living room where Lilica and Lee were. Lilica was playing paper-rock-scissors with Lee. It looked like Lee was losing to Lilica.

"Hi, Lee!" I said, "No mission, today?"

"I have one mission today, though." He stood up. He knelt down and took my hand. "You turned me down six years ago but now, I ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Lilica was chanting, "Say yes, Mommy. Say yes!"

"I… uhm… Okay."

Lilica shouted, "Yay! Uncle Lee's going to be my Daddy! Uncle Lee's going to be my Daddy!" She continued chanting that.

Lee slipped the ring over the old one. "I'll not let you remove the Uchiha name. I won't replace it for my name."

I hugged him. "Thank you, Lee."

A month later, I married Lee. Nine months after that, we gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Lee JR. Lilica was so happy having a baby brother and a father. She can't help but thank me.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age: **30

But when Lilica was twelve, she asked me about Sasuke. "Mommy, why am I an Uchiha when my Daddy is called Lee?"

"Did you forget?" I asked her. It was painful for me. His own daughter forgot about him.

"I'm just confused, Mommy." Lilica answered, "I mean, you married Daddy after I was born; that's why I got his name. What I don't get is that why didn't I get my stepfather's name when you married him?"

I was relieved. She didn't forget him. How could she anyway? She got his blue hair and the advance bloodline of Sharingan.

"Your stepfather didn't want to remove the Uchiha name from both of us. You're the last remaining Uchiha in the world. I'm your mother. I guess that clears your confusion."

"I think so." Lilica asked, "What was my real daddy like?"

"Just like you." I answered, "Smart, brave, talented…"

"Did he love me?" She asked, "I know he loved you but what about me?"

"He loved you till the day he died, honey." It was my turn to ask a question, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We were discussing about the Uchiha clan today." Lilica said, "Shino-sensei always asked me questions about Daddy that I can't answer. When he asked me what I know about my father, I answered, 'He's handsome and brave and I got his eyes.' It wasn't a very intelligent answer but that was what I know."

"Do you want me to tell stories about your father?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I know a lot about him through books." I was disappointed. She could see that so she added, "Maybe next time, I wanted to hear stories about him that aren't written in books."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that from you, Lilica."

"So there you are, Little Lee." A woman's voice said for the door.

"Mommy!" Little Lee stood up and hugged a woman that looked too much like Hinata. Besides, Hinata was her mother.

"Welcome back, Chihiro." I said, "Is my son with you?"

"He reported to the Sixth Hokage/Daddy about our mission." Chihiro said. "Thank you for watching over Little Lee. I hope he didn't cause any trouble for you."

"He didn't. He's a wonderful child, a very good listener."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Chihiro bowed, "We'd better go now, Mother."

"Have a safe trip home, Chihiro." I replied.

"Of course." She and Little Lee disappeared right in front of me. I was alone.

I stared at the bottle again. It's still frozen, after 32 years of being neglected. I recalled his words, "_As long as the cherry blossom stays frozen, my love for you stays as well._" Even if he died, his love for me stayed frozen and preserved inside my heart.

I slept with the vial that night. I had a dream about Sasuke.

"_Come with me now._" He said. He looked the same for the past 32 years. He was wearing a white tuxedo.

I stared at myself and I looked like I was eighteen years old. I was wearing an all-white gown.

"_Come with me now._" He reached for my hand.

I touched his hand. I knew it was time for me to reunite with him. We kissed and ascended into the Heavens.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up?" Lee shook her that morning. He looked at her for a moment. She was smiling in her sleep. He barely saw her smile like that. "I hope you rest in peace with him, Sakura. I know you're happy with him now…" Lee kissed her forehead and decided to let the Sixth Hokage know about her.

END

Author's Notes: I'm DONE! It took me two weeks to write this fic. This is, so far the longest one-shot I wrote. I really hope that you like it. Review and tell me what is your favorite part, kay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply


End file.
